This invention relates to a safety knife, and more particularly to a safety knife with basic features of a switchblade knife, wherein the action of its blade is safe.
2. Prior Art
The prior art switchblade knife, with a spring causing its blade to spring forth instantaneously when an operator tries to open the blade, is extremely dangerous. Such knives are dangerous not only for children, but for adults as well. For example, when the blade reaches an angle of approximately 90.degree. (with respect to the handle) while the knife is being closed, there is considerable danger of the fingers being caught between the blade and handle as a result of the blade suddenly snapping closed due to an instantaneous spring action similar to that which opens the blade.